Shinigami's Friend
by NetherMockingjay
Summary: Miyazaki Sonoko is a normal woman, living a normal life. One day she meets a shinigami, after a boy she knows. From that day on, her whole life begins to change. Adventure, mystery, and sometimes just a good laugh! Rated K for now, but may move to T if I add more violence than I intend right now. Based loosely off the anime. OCs.


Chapter one

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction, so I apologize if it isn't up to scratch. Please review, as I would like to know what you think, and how I could improve. It is entirely based on OCs for now, although I may add guest appearances from Izumi and Jonathan. Enjoy! ^_^ **

**I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite, but I own all of the characters in this story.  
**

* * *

She walked down the cobbled alleyway, sunlight streaming through every hole in the wall. It was a beautiful day, just like any other. She loved going to work, it was just what was waiting when she arrived that she didn't like. For years now she had been in and out of work. The problem was that she appeared to carry some kind of curse. Every single job she applied for, when she began working, the shop went out of business. Some people would call it bad luck. Her employers called it a curse.

That morning though, she would never reach work at all. As she was dreading the day's tasks, in front of her a woman appeared. This wasn't any normal girl though. She was wearing a green hooded top, lilac and white shorts (despite it being the middle of winter) and blue converse trainers. That wasn't all though. In addition to her clothing, she had some kind of antenna poking out the side of her head, and was hovering at least 4 feet off the ground.

The first woman simply stopped and stared. Antenna-girl didn't seem to notice her at all. If she even could see her, she paid no attention.

"Now where could he be?" Antenna-girl murmured.

"A-are you looking for somebody?" stammered the work-bound woman.

Antenna-girl still took no notice. It still appeared as if she hadn't even acknowledged the presence of the woman below her.

"I said, are you looking for someone?"

Antenna-girl spun around. She had definitely heard that time. For a few moments, she looked at the woman below, and then checked to see if there was anyone else she might be addressing. The alley was empty. For the first time, their gaze met.

"Hello? Don't just stand – or hover – there. Who are you, and how on earth are you that high up?"

Instead of answering, Antenna-girl responded with another question.

"H-how, w-why can you s-see me?"

"Excuse me. My name is Miyazaki Sonoko. I would like to know your explanation for your current position."

"I-I am Mori Hiroko. I am a shinigami. We have many abilities and powers."

"Shinigami? Does that mean I'm going to die?"

"No. I am not here for you. I am looking for a boy named Ochi Fumito."

Sonoko paused. That name was familiar. "I know him." She said. "He attends the nursery I work at. Mori-san, do you know why he is going to die?"

"Not yet. I haven't checked. But, now I think about it, why **can** you see me? There have been rare cases where humans can see us. It is a strong, powerful desire. However, in all of these cases, the humans have been in the final months before they die. You are clearly not supposed to die any time soon. This doesn't make any sense."

"Mori-san. I'm sure there is some explanation. Why don't you come back to my apartment for some tea?"

For the first time, Hiroko smiled. Her oddities all seemed to slide into place. After all that happened in the last few minutes, there was finally a time to relax. She knew that she shouldn't, but how could she resist?

Sonoko took a sip of the steaming green liquid. Hiroko, being a shinigami, didn't need any, so she just sat opposite Sonoko.

"M-Miyazaki-san, would it be possible if…" Hiroko trailed off.

"If what?" chirped Sonoko, her tone bright and cheery.

"Could you help me take care of any regrets and attachments Fumito-san may have for this world?"

Sonoko paused. This was a serious issue. It was helping to take someone's life. Even if Hiroko was doing it under orders, if Sonoko got involved, some may think of her as a murderer. She had to make the right decision. Hiroko may be a valuable friend in the future.

"Mori-san." She paused again. Would she? "Mori-san. I will help."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that in the future they will be longer, again, please review, and chapter 2 is currently in progress.**


End file.
